


Gwaine Shifted

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is restless before a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine Shifted

Gwaine shifted on the bed, restless, mussing the covers underneath him. He wanted to be out, riding a horse or on the training field. Rain drummed on the roof and he knew the fields were sodden. His skin itched. The lack of light pressed down on him, making his eyelids droopy. Knowing that he should be getting ready for his trip only made his agitation grow. The list of tasks was not shrinking, although he had started some things on the list, others still waited. Gwaine was desperate for valid distraction. A knock on the door preceded Merlin’s happy arrival.


End file.
